lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Half-troll Warlord
or |spawn = Half-troll Warlord houses in Pertorogwaith |drops = Troll bones 0-1, Rotten flesh 0-2, Worn Equipment, Silver Coin 0-3 or Armour |alignment needed = 200 to Half-trolls |units = Half-troll Half-troll Warrior Half-troll Rhino Rider Half-troll Banner Bearer |added in = 22}} The Half-troll warlord is an NPC that leads strong and fearless forces of Half-trolls to serve the Lord of Mordor. Players can hire Half-trolls, warriors, rhino riders, or banner bearers from him for a suitable amount of coins and alignment. The warlord spawns in a warlord house standing over the fire-pit. You may also buy a warhorn from him. Like all other captains, the warlord is usually peaceful to the player even if you have negative alignment to the Half-trolls. However, if you attack him he will fight back. Spawning The Half-Troll Warlord spawns inside of the warlord house on the center block of cobblestone above the fire under the floor in the center of the hut. Behaviour They will wander outside of their house, occasionally wandering back inside; like all unit hiring NPC's, they will not attack you unless provoked, even if the player had negative Half-trolls alignment. Drops Troll bones, rotten flesh, worn equipment, silver coins, and armour. Hiring Upon hiring a unit from a warlord, the player earns the achievement "Brutal Hordes". Speechbank Friendly * For just a few coins, you can be commanding the mightiest warriors in all of Harad! * You want some of my soldiers? Get me some coins first! * You are worthy enough to command our mighty armies, Person. * If you wish to command our mighty warriors, you'll need to pay me some coins, Person * The Eye is calling. Shall you heed its call, Person? * He is calling us. His red glare is ever upon us. Soon we shall go to war. * The Men of the North shall burn! Will you command our forces, Person? * My warriors will not fight for nothing. You'll have to get me some silver coins first, Person. * The might of Harad shall be unleashed! * The Great Dark One is calling us North. Will you lead the legions of Harad to war? * War isn't cheap. Can you pay for it, Person? * I hear that you want some blade-swingers. Aye, I can give you some. * Give me some coins and I'll give you some troops! * Coins, coins, coins. Do you have them? * My boys will outmatch any pitiful North-man! * No Man may stand in the way of my mighty warriors. But can you command them? * War is calling, Person. Shall you command us? * Can you command my troops, Person? You'd better have some coins! * You want some boys? I've got some! * Do you wish to hunt for some Man-flesh? My boys can help you. For some coins! Ha! * Give me some coins and I'll give you some of my Half-trolls. * The Great Eye is summoning us. Shall you command my warriors? * My boys are ready to hunt some Man-flesh! Neutral * You want to command my lads? Get some Man-blood on your name and then we can talk. * No mere Man may command the armies of Harad. * The Eye won't let any little worm command its armies. * The might of Harad shall reach to all the corners of this world. Do you have what it takes to command us? I think not. * A little maggot like you cannot command my troops. * Prove yourself to the Eye if you wish to command my warriors! * You think you may command the might of Harad? Ha! * The armies of Harad shall be unleashed on the puny Men of the North. Their world shall burn. Will you join them or us? * We do not let any mere maggot command our mighty warriors. * You won't be getting any warriors from me, maggot! * What do you want, you maggot? You want some troops? Ha! Get back when you kill some of those filthy Men. * If you kill some of those filthy little North-men, I might let you command my boys. * Ha! I am not going to let any mere Man command my mighty warriors! * I would not let a little worm like you command my boys. * What do you want? Some troops? Ha! Come back when you've actually done some killing. * Kill some of those puny Men and then I may let you command my troops. * My mighty warriors don't follow any stranger into battle! * We Half-trolls do not follow any mere Man into battle. Prove yourself! * What do you want, maggot? Kill some stinking Men and then come back! * You are not yet worthy enough to command my mighty warriors. Hostile * Come here, boys! I've found our dinner! Ha! Ha! * I shall cook you on a stick, you filthy worm! * Fool of a Man! Did you travel all this way to become dinner? Ha! Ha! * I'll make quick work out of you, filth! * Well, what do we have here? Oh yes! Dinner! * I'll make a good roast out of you! * You shall burn in the light of the Lidless Eye! * You won't see the next day, Man-scum! * I shall enjoy tearing you up, you puny worm! * How did the lions not make supper out of you? No matter, I shall do so instead! * Filthy worm, how dare you enter our lands? * Your puny weapon is no match for me! * Well, what do we have here? Oh yes! Dinner! * I will feed your flesh to my lions! * I will throw you to the lions, you little treacherous worm! * Run back to your pitiful tribe, filth! * You'll be lion meal once I'm done with you! * Run, maggot, or become croc-food! * I will squish you like an insect, scum! * Where do you think you're going, filthy Man? * There's nowhere to run, little Man! * This is our land, filthy Man, and you shall not escape us! * Come back here! I'll make Man-flesh stew out of you! * What are you doing here, you filthy little Man? Category:Evil Category:NPC Category:Harad Category:Mobs Category:Trolls Category:Half-trolls Category:Pertorogwaith Category:Far Harad Category:Captains